1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, having a speaker in its body to allow the user to enjoy a TV sound and a played-back sound from a compact disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, equipped with a speaker in its body has been popularized and it allows the user to enjoy a TV sound and a played-back sound from the data of a compact disk. The portable computer comprises a body having a keyboard and a display panel having an LCD unit. The speaker is built in a somewhat upper portion of the body. The body and LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) unit are coupled to each other by hinges to provide a foldable unit. The portable computer is convenient to carry, wholly thinner in thickness and lighter in weight. Various kinds of electronic components within the body are closely arranged and the speaker is arranged at a limited space.
For example, JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION NO. 10-78831 discloses a portable computer in which a speaker is arranged in the inner side of a hinge section by which a display panel is foldably coupled to a body and a sound output hole is provided in a cover with which the speaker is covered.
JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION No. 2001-100862 discloses a portable computer in which a continuous opening from the upper surface to a side surface of the body is provided in an offset position at the right and left end side portions of the upper surface of a body in the vicinity of a corresponding hinge and a speaker outputs sound from the upper and side portions of the opening.
Further, JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION No. 2002-182784 discloses a portable computer in which a speaker is provided in an inner portion of a top cover which covers a hinge portion of a body. Many speaker holes are provided in a circular arc surface of the top cover. Sound is output past the speaker holes.
Even in any portable computer disclosed in these KOKAI PUBLICATIONs, the body and display panel are foldably coupled together by the hinges. The sound output section in any case is exposed with the display panel opened or closed relative to the body. The user can enjoy a TV sound, or a played-back sound from the sound data of the compact disk, on these portable computers.
According to JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION No. 10-78831, a speaker is provided in the inner side of a hinge section. If, in this case, an area of a sound output section is made greater, then a hinge portion is greater. If the hinge portion becomes greater, then a cutout in the display panel becomes greater so as to prevent any hinge portion. As a result, the LCD unit is arranged away from the hinge portion.
According to JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION No. 2001-100862, the speaker is so arranged as to generate sound from upper and side surface sides of the body. However, with the display panel closed, the top surface is covered with the display panel and sound is output from the side portion only and no adequate sound effect is ensured with the display panel closed.
According to JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION No. 2002-182784, the speaker is provided in the inner portion of the top cover with which a hinge portion of the body is covered. As a result, the top cover is greater in size. Since the top cover is expose with the display panel closed in particular, the body and display panel become greater, thus presenting a problem.